A mobile computing device such as a combination handheld computer and mobile telephone or smart phone generally may provide voice and data communications functionality, as well as computing and processing capabilities. Such mobile computing devices rely on antenna designs that are severely constrained by space, volume and other mechanical limitations. Such constraints result in less than desired performance. Accordingly, there may be a need for an improved antenna for use with mobile computing devices. Such an improved antenna should provide good efficiency and gain patterns and should fit within space, volume and mechanical constraints associated with modern handset architectures. The improved antenna should be a simple and low-profile structure for mobile handsets, and should enable wide band frequency response and a unique antenna pattern without compromising antenna size or efficiency.